End of an Age
by Isilarma
Summary: Minerva McGonagall says goodbye to some old friends.


**End of an Age**

**Isilarma**

**Written for Round 10 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, which had to focus on Minerva McGonagall towards the end of her life. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**By the way, the next chapter of 'Strange Visitors' should be posted tomorrow evening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Minerva set yet another piece of paper in the tray next to her and sighed. As much as she loved her job, she did miss the days when the only paperwork she was required to do was end of year assessments and detention noted. Then again, having the Marauders, the Weasley twins and Potter's crew in her house had been excellent preparation for the sheer volume of documents she was forced to deal with every day as Headmistress.

"Nearly there, Minerva."

Minerva paused to glare at the portrait. "I do wish you had warned me about this sooner," she remarked.

Albus just chuckled from his armchair. "But then you might have refused, my dear, and then what would Kingsley have done?"

"I'm sure he would have managed," said Minerva dryly.

"He always was resourceful," a drawling voice commented from Albus' other side. "Unlike some I might mention."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are all well aware of the shortcomings of the vast majority of your students and fellows."

But there was no bite to the words. A great many things had changed over the past thirteen years. Her relationship with Severus Snape had been one of the first. His support, and that of Albus, had been invaluable as she tried to rebuild their school. The events of that hellish final year had been settled, and the demons put to rest, and together they had done what they could. And Hogwarts had survived, though not as it once was. Maybe that was not such a bad thing.

As was not unusual now, Minerva found her gaze wandering to the blank patch of wall next to Albus' portrait. One day her own would hang next to it, and she too would watch over future headmasters and headmistresses for as long as Hogwarts endured. Her chest twinged, and Minerva allowed herself a faint grimace. It looked that day would arrive sooner than she might have hoped.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked up, and forced a smile as she met Albus' concerned blue eyes. "Old aches," she said quietly.

Albus' expression turned flinty. "I see. It is a pity that she was never called to account for that."

It was so rare for him to show genuine anger that Minerva had to smile. "Oh, she was. I can promise you that." She smiled at Severus, who just peered coolly down at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Minerva."

Minerva nodded. "Of course not. It was pure coincidence that Septima's special potion ended up in Dolores' morning tea."

Albus' eyes widened ever so slightly. "The potion that should not be mixed with hot water under any circumstances?"

Severus gave an elegant shrug. "The house-elves were rather upset by her actions."

"I'm shocked," said Albus sternly. "Truly, truly shocked that you would resort to such a thing."

Minerva didn't even try to feel guilty. She could had known him too long to think he was really upset. He never was able to control that twinkle. "I was in St. Mungo's, remember? I had no knowledge of it whatsoever." She grinned. "Though you might want to ask Filius exactly how Dolores was distracted enough not to notice the taste."

"Or Pomona how the Bouncing Bulbs just happened to arrive in the hospital wing at the same moment Dolores did," said Severus.

Minerva's smile widened. She might not have been present, but all three fellow heads of house had visited her in hospital. Dolores should be grateful really. The original plans had been much worse. Severus must have been thinking the same thing, for his smirk was decidedly predatory. Albus looked between the two of them and shook his head.

"I do have to wonder how Hogwarts survived all those years."

"It had a good headmaster watching over it," said Minerva quietly.

Albus bowed his head. "Minerva-"

"Oh, stop it, Albus." Minerva snapped. "You made mistakes, but you're only human."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Loathe as I am to agree with a Gryffindor, Headmaster, she does have a point. All things considered, the ending was satisfactory."

Once Minerva would have disagreed with that, but not any more. Not after all that had happened. Albus gave a small smile. "What would I do without you both?"

"An excellent question," said Severus dryly. "Personally I think the school would grind to a halt."

Albus chuckled. "You know, I think you might be right."

A knock sounded at the door then and Minerva straightened up. "That will be my carriage." Then she hesitated. She had known that this moment was coming, had known for months now, but now that it was finally here all her carefully prepared words of farewell had fled.

Surprisingly it was Severus who broke the silence. "I do hope you're not going to understudy the more airheaded members of your house," he said. "After all, it is hardly as if you will never return."

Albus' eyes were very bright. "I might have put it a little differently, but he is quite right. Any time, any day, Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home."

Minerva smiled. "I had never thought any differently." A lump formed in her throat, and she had to pause before continuing. "It has been an honour to serve alongside with you. With all of you," she added, glancing round.

"The honour has been ours," said old Professor Dippet solemnly.

Then something happened that Minerva had never seen. Every former headmaster, from the oldest, drabbest painting to Albus and Severus rose to their feet. Every one of them, even Phineas Black, for once without a trace of condescension, bowed low. Severus smiled, not his usual mocking smirk but a genuine one that Minerva had seen only a handful of times before.

"It was our pleasure," he agreed.

Minerva stared round at them all, suddenly overwhelmed by the show of respect. "I don't understand."

"It is not difficult."

Minerva knew wasn't even surprised. Not after everything else that had happened. "Then do be so good as to enlighten me."

The Hat gave a wheezing laugh. "Oh, I was right all those years ago. Rowena would have loved to have had you." He paused, and Minerva suddenly felt as if he was searching her soul. "But you have brought honour to Godric's house, and to their school. I can say without the slightest hesitation that all of them would have been very proud of everything you have accomplished."

Minerva could only bow back. Her heart was too full for words.

Another knock sounded, this one more insistent. "Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva quickly straightened up, dabbing at her eyes with the hem of her robe. "Come in."

Neville Longbottom stepped into the room. He gave a respectful nod to the portraits before turning to Minerva. "The carriage is here, Professor."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, Neville." She moved forward to pick up her bag only to find Neville already there.

"I've got it."

"Gryffindors," Severus muttered, but his tone was more amused than genuinely exasperated.

"Not now, Severus," Albus chided gently. He turned back to Minerva and gave a small smile. "It seems the time has come for you to leave us."

Minerva took a deep breath. "So it does." She looked up at the two of them. "Thank you," she said simply. "For everything."

Neville kept quiet as they made their way down to the gates. Minerva was glad; while she would undoubtedly return to Hogwarts in the future, it would only ever be as a guest. Not as the teacher she had been almost all her life. A lump rose yet again in her throat, and she gave herself a mental shake. She was a Gryffindor, and she would act like one until the very end.

Only once they reached the gates did Neville turn to her. "Here we are."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." His voice was gruffer than usual. "It's going to be strange without you here."

Minerva looked at the tall, confident young wizard next to her, and smiled as she remembered the little boy who had always lost his toad. "Really Neville, I'll be seeing you in less than two weeks." She arched an eyebrow. "I am invited to your birthday, I assume."

Neville laughed. "Of course. Hannah would never forgive me otherwise." He hesitated a moment then wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Professor," he whispered.

Minerva hugged him back as fiercely as she could. "You're welcome." She stepped back, and couldn't help remember two other young students. "Your parents would be very proud of you," she said quietly. "Just as I am."

Neville smiled. Minerva patted his arm one final time and turned away. She might no longer be Headmistress, but she had the knowledge that she had served Hogwarts and its students to the best of her ability.

That was enough.

* * *

**I really struggled with that, so any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
